sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Gryffindor Quidditch team
|latest= }} The Gryffindor Quidditch team is the house Quidditch team of the Hogwarts house Gryffindor. It has won the house Cup at least four times and has been captained by Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, and Harry Potter. Interestingly, a member of the Weasley family has held every one of the positions on the team. Ginny was a Chaser and a substitute Seeker, Charlie was a Seeker, Fred and George Weasley were Beaters, and Ron was the Keeper. History c.1691-1692 school year Gryffindor suffered a heavy defeat, and it would be three hundred years until they suffer one worse. 1950s Minerva McGonagall, like her mother, was a gifted Quidditch player, who represented Gryffindor during her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is currently unknown how the team preformed during this time period. 1953-1954 school year Minerva McGonagall had a nasty fall (a foul during the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match, which would decide the Quidditch Cup winner) that left her with a concussion, several broken ribs, and a lifelong desire to see Slytherin crushed on the Quidditch pitch. , transcript available here 1960s R. J. H. King played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and won an award for it in 1969. (Name appears on trophy) It is currenty unknow how the team did during this time period. 1970s James Potter played as a Chaser for Gryffindor this decade.16 October 2000 Scholastic Chat with J.K. Rowling M. G. McGonagall played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, winning an award for it in 1971. It is currently unknown how the team did during this time period. 1985-1986 school year Charles Weasley played as Seeker for Gryffindor this season. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. 1986-1987 school year Gryffindor failed to win the Quidditch Cup. 1987-1988 school year Gryffindor failed to win the Quidditch Cup. 1988-1989 school year Gryffindor failed to win the Quidditch Cup. 1989-1990 school year Gryffindor failed to win the Quidditch Cup. 1990-1991 school year According to Gryffindor Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor was "flattened" by Slytherin. Oliver Wood was Gryffindor's Keeper and Fred and George Weasley were Beaters. Alicia Spinnet was only a reserve for Gryffindor this season. 1991-1992 school year Gryffindor Quidditch team]] When Harry Potter played during his first year at Hogwarts, he was the youngest player in more than a hundred years. He also had to be given special dispensation to have his own broomstick at school, (a Nimbus 2000). This was due to the fact that first years were not allowed their own brooms. This broomstick was a present from the Head of Gryffindor house, Minerva McGonagall. This was a racing broom that would come in handy when it comes to chasing and catching the elusive Snitch. The Gryffindor Quidditch team practised three times a week under Oliver Wood's supervision. The opening game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was played on a cold November's day. This was Harry Potter's debut match. Angelina Johnson was first to score, shooting the Quaffle past Bletchley. The first time Harry spotted the Snitch, so did Higgs, but as Harry sped towards he was blocked by Flint. For this, Madam Hooch awarded a penalty which Alicia Spinnet scored, but the Seekers had lost sight of the Snitch. Professor Quirrell then began to magically interfere with Harry's broom, but Harry was saved when Hermione Granger cast a spell to start a small fire in the stand that Quirrell was occupying. Harry regained control of his broom and caught the Snitch by accidentally swallowing it. Although Flint complained to Hooch, she judged the incident fair play and Gryffindor won the match 170-60. Professor Severus Snape refereed the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match. His decisions were biassed in favour of Hufflepuff. Gryffindor Beater, George Weasley hit a Bludger at him. Harry caught the Snitch in record time and won the game for Gryffindor. In Harry's absence, Gryffindor was defeated in their final game of the season against Ravenclaw, costing them their chance at the Quidditch Cup that year. 1992-1993 school year Wood planned to begin training before the other three sides. Unfortunately for Gryffindor, who had got up at the crack of dawn for their first training session, Slytherin had been given use of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch by Severus Snape. When Draco Malfoy the Slytherin team's new Seeker called Hermione Granger a Mudblood Ron Weasley tried to curse him. To make matters worse Harry had to leave with Ron after the spell he attempted to cast on Malfoy backfired, causing Ron to belch up slugs. During the rainy Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, the Slytherin Chasers were dominant, taking a 60-0 lead at one point. Harry was relentlessly pursued by a rogue Bludger, so Oliver Wood called for a time-out. However, Harry agreed to play on, telling the Weasley twins to stop flying around him so he could pursue the Snitch. When the action resumed Harry was struck on the elbow by a Bludger, which broke his right arm. Despite this, when he spotted the Snitch he was able to chase after it and grasp it in his left hand, winning the match for Gryffindor. Gilderoy Lockhart then attempted to mend Harry's broken arm, but instead removed the bone. Harry was given Skele-Gro in the Hospital Wing, where that night Dobby revealed it was he who had tampered with the Bludger. In anticipation of their next match against Hufflepuff, Wood insisted on Gryffindor team practises every night after dinner. Unfortunately, the Quidditch Cup was completely cancelled due to attacks on Muggle-born students before the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. 1993-1994 school year In the 1993–1994 school year, the team is said by Lee Jordan to be "the best team Hogwarts has seen in the last few years". This was the first year that they had won the Quidditch Cup since Charles Weasley was on the team. Gryffindor kept the same team as the previous year. It was seventeen-year-old captain Oliver Wood's last season. They trained three times a week. The Slytherin versus Gryffindor match was re-scheduled as Flint claimed his Seeker, Malfoy had an injured arm, so the first match was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. The game was played in heavy rain, ferocious wind, thunder, and lightning. The wind was so powerful that the players staggered sideways as they walked onto the very muddy pitch. The sound of the thunder drowned out the crowd's shouts. Madam Hooch's whistle to start the match coincided with the first bolt of lightning. Harry's vision was hindered by the constant raindrops on his glasses and he was almost struck by a Bludger twice. Wood called for a time-out when Gryffindor were fifty points up. Hermione Granger used "Impervius" so Harry's glasses would repel any water. When both Seekers had spotted the Snitch, Harry then saw at least one hundred Dementors that had entered the stadium. He heard his mother's last words before she was killed by Lord Voldemort and he fell about fifty feet to the ground. Albus Dumbledore ran onto the pitch waving his wand and slowing Harry's fall. He then got rid of the Dementors, magicked Harry onto a stretcher and carried him to the castle floating upon it. Cedric caught the Snitch, giving Hufflepuff a win by 100 points. He offered a re-match, but Gryffindor accepted the defeat. Harry's Nimbus 2000 was blown to the Whomping Willow which destroyed it. Gryffindor increased their training to five times a week (under the supervision of Madam Hooch) For a time, Harry used an old school Shooting Star as a substitute broom, but this changed when he received a Firebolt for Christmas (later revealed to be a gift from Sirius Black ordered via owl mail order). Gryffindor's final practise before their match against Ravenclaw was their current side's best ever, suggested to be the result of them being inspired by the Firebolt. Harry caught the Snitch within ten seconds of its release. The team performed their moves faultlessly and Wood had no criticisms, which Fred noted was a first. For the game against Ravenclaw, Harry flew his new Firebolt. His opposing Seeker, fourth year Cho Chang, flew a Comet 260. In clear, cool conditions, Gryffindor took an eighty point lead, but Ravenclaw managed to claw it back to 80-30. When Harry spotted the Snitch for the third time, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint walked onto the pitch, dressed as Dementors. Harry cast a Patronus at them and then caught the Snitch, giving Gryffindor victory, whose fans ran onto the pitch in celebration. On the first Saturday after the Easter holidays, Gryffindor played Slytherin. Gryffindor had trained every day in preparation for the game. Slytherin were leading the Championship by exactly 200 points, meaning Gryffindor needed to win the match by 210 points to claim the Quidditch Cup. wins the cup]] Three-quarters of the crowd supported Gryffindor. Johnson scored first. Then Flint crashed into her, so Fred threw his bat at the back of Flint's head which smashed into his broom handle, bloodying his nose. Penalties were given to each side. Alicia Spinnet scored and Wood saved. Bell scored another penalty after Montague grabbed her head. Flint then scored for Slytherin. Bole hit Alicia with his club and George elbowed him in the face, resulting in two more penalties. Wood saved again and Gryffindor scored. A goal from Bell made the score 50-10. Bole and Derrick winded Wood with two Bludgers to the stomach. Johnson scored the resulting penalty, and Gryffindor moved into a 70-10 lead when Alicia scored. As Harry chased the Snitch, Malfoy grabbed his Firebolt. Alicia then missed a penalty and Montague scored for Slytherin. After Johnson scored to make it 80-20 Malfoy plummeted towards the Snitch. Harry pursued him and took both hands off his broom to reach out and capture the Snitch, winning Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup. This was Wood's last season. Harry wore the number seven this year. 1994-1995 school year Due to the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts in the 1994–1995 school year, the Quidditch Cup was cancelled, and the team did not play. 1995-1996 school year ]] During the 1995–1996 school year, Angelina Johnson was the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Due to Oliver Wood having graduated, selecting a new team player to fill his former position as Keeper involved a tough try-out. Ron Weasley was able to make the team as their new Keeper. Gryffindor began their season with a victory against Slytherin. Shortly after the match, Draco Malfoy insulted and provoked Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry and George promptly attacked him, but the two of them and Fred had their broomsticks confiscated and were banned from Quidditch for life by Dolores Umbridge, then-High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, exploiting her new authority in Hogwarts and her vendetta against Harry. They were replaced by Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, and Ginny Weasley, respectively. The second game of the season went poorly, with Hufflepuff scoring so many goals that Ginny catching the snitch only gave them a ten-point loss. In the final game of the season against Ravenclaw, Ron finally managed to pull himself together as Keeper, and Ginny Weasley beat Cho Chang in the race for the Snitch. Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch Cup. Following Umbridge's removal from the school, Harry's, Fred's and George's bans were lifted, so Harry could play again in the next year at school. 1996-1997 school year Harry Potter was appointed as the Quidditch Captain during the 1996–1997 school year. The tryouts lasted two hours and involved many complaints and several tantrums, one involving a crashed Comet 260 and several broken teeth. Many first years tried out (who clearly had never flown before) and in addition, some of the people trying out were from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. There was a group of girls involving Romilda Vane who tried out but just giggled and fell over each other when Harry blew the whistle. Another group had a pileup halfway around the pitch, and the fourth group came without broomsticks. Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins replaced Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet and joining Katie Bell, the only person (along with Harry) from the original Quidditch team Harry was in during his first year, as Chasers. For Beaters, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were eventually chosen, and Ron was chosen as Keeper. Ron Weasley and Katie Bell both became unintended victims of Draco Malfoy's attempts to kill Albus Dumbledore this year, and while they were unable to play, their spots in the team were taken over by Cormac McLaggen and Dean Thomas. After they were healed they both returned to the team. Harry missed the season's last game due to detention with Professor Snape. Therefore, for that final match, Ginny Weasley played as Seeker, and her position as a Chaser was taken over once again by Dean Thomas. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup for the second year in a row. 1997-1998 school year It is unknown if the cup was played for in the 1997–1998 school year, what would have been Harry's last school year. It is unlikely, however, that the Quidditch cup was played for as Snape is quoted as "Bringing back Umbridge's old rules." Annual fixtures :1st match: Slytherin - Gryffindor ::First/second weekend in November :2nd match: Gryffindor - Hufflepuff ::First/second weekend in March :3rd match: Ravenclaw - Gryffindor ::Third/Fourth weekend in May Uniform and equipment The Gryffindor Quidditch team's uniforms are red and gold like their house colours. For Beaters, they also carry small black clubs (similar to baseball bats) to help them ward off Bludgers during matches. The Keeper wears gloves. Safety features Generally, only protective arm-length gloves and knee-pads are used. In stormy conditions, some players wear goggles. However, the Keeper may wear shoulder-pads, chest armour and a helmet. Members of Gryffindor team Record in the Quidditch Cup *1953 - 1954 - 1st or 2nd *1970s - 1st at least once *1985 - 1986 - 1st *1986 - 1987 - 2nd or 3rd - "...and if they lost by more than a hundred, they would be in fourth place and nobody, Harry thought, would ever, ever let him forget that it had been he who had captained Gryffindor to their first bottom-of-the-table defeat in two centuries." *1987 - 1988 - 2nd or 3rd *1988 - 1989 - 2nd or 3rd *1989 - 1990 - 2nd or 3rd *1990 - 1991 - 2nd or 3rd *1991 - 1992 - 2nd or 3rd *1992 - 1993 - Incomplete: attacks on Muggle-born students (Gryffindor defeated Slytherin though) *1993 - 1994 - 1st *1994 - 1995 - Not held because of the Triwizard Tournament *1995 - 1996 - 1st *1996 - 1997 - 1st *1997 - 1998 - Unknown if Quidditch matches were played that year Behind the scenes *In , there is a trophy shown, which depicts James Potter as Seeker for the team. However, when asked, J. K. Rowling stated that James was a Chaser.J.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com *Interestingly, each of the positions of the Gryffindor Quidditch team has been held by one of Arthur and Molly Weasley's children, however it is unknown if Bill Weasley held a position on the team (Although Percy Weasley has never been shown to have an interest in the game beyond possibly the occasional family competition). *The design of the Quidditch uniform used in the film versions of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is different from the uniform used in . *The film adaptation of was the first to introduce jersey numbers, showing Harry wearing number seven. The film adaptation of was, however, the first to introduce the whole team's jersey numbers. *Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup in 1994, 1996, and 1997. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *Quidditch *Hufflepuff Quidditch team *Ravenclaw Quidditch team *Slytherin Quidditch team *Gryffindor *Hufflepuff *Ravenclaw *Slytherin Notes and references es:Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor fr:Équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ru:Сборная Гриффиндора по квиддичу pl:Reprezentacja Gryffindoru w Quidditchu pt-br:Time de Quadribol da Grifnória Category:Harry Potter